


Fifty-Four Minutes

by cmere



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Birthday Sex, Collaboration, Frosting, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmere/pseuds/cmere
Summary: “Remember,” Henry murmurs into his ear, flicking his tongue out against Alex’s earlobe, “ten years ago? Our first time celebrating your birthday together?”Alex squirms and tightens his legs’ grip around Henry’s thighs. “Was that ten years ago already?”Alex is working too late at the campaign office on his birthday, and Henry comes to see him to make sure they celebrate. Fic + Art collab!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 251





	Fifty-Four Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Just like for Henry's birthday, we had an absolute blast working on this collab for Alex's birthday!! Thanks to Max for the prompt, bibliosoph for the beta, and the whole History, Huh? discord for the endless encouragement and love!
> 
> Happy birthday, Alex!
> 
> **This post contains very NSFW art.**

“Thanks, y’all,” Alex says, waving at the three college students who volunteered to stay late with him at the campaign office. “Seriously, thank you. Have a great night. What’s left of it, anyway.”

A chorus of “bye!” and “happy birthday!” rings out, and then they’re gone. Alex lets himself slump in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. He hadn’t even realized how late it was; he’s scared to check his phone and see what kind of messages came in while he was working. Another missed dinner, another opportunity for all his friends and family to yell at him. He exhales slowly.

Before Alex gets the chance to see what creative insults June has come up with this time, he hears a noise at the door. A flicker of anxiety courses through his body. Who would be trying to get in _now_ , at 11pm on a Friday night? He jumps up, steeling himself to face the unknown and grabbing a stapler off the desk in case he needs to throw it at someone’s head.

The first thing he sees is a flash of familiar blonde hair, followed by bright blue eyes and a lazy smile. The nervous beating of his heart changes to a different rhythm entirely. 

“Happy birthday, Alex,” Henry says softly. Alex closes the space between them in three large strides, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Henry’s waist. Henry staggers back a little but catches himself on the doorframe, laughing as his arms come up to hoist Alex under his thighs.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Alex murmurs into Henry’s ear, clutching him fiercely. 

“I wasn’t going to miss seeing you before midnight,” Henry replies. He presses a soft kiss to Alex’s throat. “I have something for you.”

Alex is grinning so hard that his cheeks hurt. “You sneaky bastard. You scared the shit out of me.”

Henry steps into the office, kicking the door closed behind them. He manages to walk them over to the closest desk and sets Alex down on top of it. That’s when Alex notices he’s holding a small box. “Let’s call it payback for forcing me to call everyone to cancel your dinner.”

“You did? So no one went to the restaurant?”

“I’m pretty sure your family still went out to dinner. They were just much happier not waiting hours for you to never show up.”

“We had so much going on today,” Alex says, reaching out for the box. Henry snatches it away. “I just got totally wrapped up in it. We made some major progress, though—”

“Alex,” Henry interrupts him. He sets the box down on the desk and puts his hands on Alex’s shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. Alex’s legs open wider to let him come close and then wrap around him. “I’m looking forward to hearing about this another time. Right now, though, we’re going to celebrate your fucking birthday with the—” He glances at his watch— “fifty-four minutes we have left of it.”

Alex leans forward and kisses Henry hard. How did he get this fucking lucky?

Henry pulls back and grabs the box. 

“What did you get me?” Alex asks eagerly.

“It’s not for you. It’s for me,” Henry tells him, opening it up. He pauses, looking around. “Is anyone else here?”

“The last volunteers just left.”

“Excellent.” Henry pulls out a perfect-looking cupcake with a mound of frosting on top of it.

“You got yourself a birthday cupcake for my birthday?”

“I did.” Henry carefully swipes one finger through the tip of the frosting and holds it out in front of Alex’s face. All of a sudden, Alex’s entire body feels like it’s come alive with an electric pulse. He licks his lips, then takes the tip of Henry’s finger in his mouth, running his tongue over the skin and sucking. Henry’s eyes flash and it goes straight to Alex’s groin.

Henry takes his finger back and picks up more frosting. This time, he carefully tilts Alex’s head to the side, frowning a little as he focuses. Alex can feel the anticipation building within him as he waits for Henry to do whatever he’s planning to do next. Henry’s frosting-covered finger moves slowly down Alex’s neck, then, and Henry dips his head down to follow it with his mouth. His stupid, perfect lips form stupid, perfect suction as his tongue pulses against Alex’s skin. Hot arousal jolts through Alex’s body.

“Remember,” Henry murmurs into his ear, flicking his tongue out against Alex’s earlobe, “ten years ago? Our first time celebrating your birthday together?”

Alex squirms and tightens his legs’ grip around Henry’s thighs. “Was that ten years ago already?”

“It was.” Henry’s voice is low and liquid. He sets the cupcake down and tugs Alex’s tie, loosening it. Then he starts unbuttoning Alex’s shirt. “I met you in New York for the weekend. We snuck up to the hotel room one by one.” Alex is getting harder by the second as Henry’s hands work their way down his stomach. Henry doesn’t finish, just pushes Alex’s shirt open wide, off one shoulder. The greedy way Henry’s eyes move over him feels like physical touch.

“Did you lock the door?” Alex manages to say. Henry’s grin turns wicked. He fingers the chain around Alex’s neck, the key and the ring resting against his fluttering heartbeat. 

“No,” Henry says, lips against Alex’s cheek, then presses their mouths together. Alex feels another jolt of arousal at the implication; anyone could walk in. As unlikely as it is to happen, the idea still gives Alex a thrill. Henry’s hands move lightly over his ribs, down his sides as they kiss, all slow, lazy tongue and languid heat. Alex jumps a little when he feels another cool press of frosting to his nipple, and Henry laughs into his mouth.

Then Henry’s bending down, tongue trailing over Alex’s neck, his chest, until he finds the frosting and _sucks_. Alex moans, low and breathy. He digs his heels into Henry’s back. 

“I got to lick frosting off you, too, ten years ago,” Alex reminds him, winding his fingers in Henry’s hair as Henry continues mouthing over his chest.

“Not this time,” Henry says from somewhere near his solar plexus. He drops to his knees. Alex looks down to see Henry taking more frosting off the cupcake while he pushes Alex’s shirt up, smearing it below his navel. Alex’s erection is beginning to ache, trapped in his tight chinos. Henry’s mouth is dangerously close, carefully licking off every drop of frosting with his soft, pulsing tongue.

Then Henry’s hands find his belt, pulling it open and making quick work of the fastenings of his pants. Alex’s dick throbs with desire.

“You’re going to have to hop down from that desk,” Henry says, and Alex’s body obeys before he even has time to think about it. Henry yanks his pants and boxers down quickly, and Alex leans back against the desk as Henry’s mouth finds his hip bone. Henry’s fingers push his thighs apart and Alex _quivers_.

“There can’t be much frosting left,” Alex says, hopeful that Henry’s going to get on with it. Henry doesn’t reply. Instead, he drags frosting down Alex’s inner thigh, breath ghosting over Alex’s cock before he lifts Alex’s leg up over his shoulder. He carefully, fastidiously, with painstaking scrupulousness, mouths his way over the frosting, inching closer and closer to Alex’s balls but staying agonizingly away from actually touching them.

Henry’s fingers stroke lightly over the space where Alex’s ass meets his thigh and Alex’s hips jerk. Henry laughs and does it again. Alex glares down at him, and Henry meets his eye with a wide smile. Then Alex feels the swipe of frosting in that same spot, and Henry pushes Alex’s leg higher to get his mouth under Alex’s ass. The feeling of Henry’s hot tongue meeting the cool frosting there, where he’s always so sensitive it almost tickles, is close to unbearable. Alex grips the desk hard, trying to control his body when all he wants is to be thrusting into Henry’s stupid, perfect mouth.

“Henry,” Alex says, trying to sound persuasive, but it comes out far too high-pitched and whiny for that. “ _Fuck_.”

“Not today, love,” Henry says from somewhere underneath his balls. “Today, I’m just going to do this.” And his silken tongue presses up into Alex’s perineum, causing a shudder of pleasure to run through Alex’s entire body. He stays there for a moment, tongue thrusting, while he holds Alex’s leg up even higher for better access. Alex’s body tenses, fingers scraping against wood.

Then, finally, Henry’s mouth moves over his balls, lolling them on his tongue before sliding firmly up Alex’s cock, licking from base to tip. He lets Alex’s leg come down to meet the floor, but Alex doesn’t feel much steadier; his thighs start trembling. Henry’s lips close around the head of Alex’s cock and he repeatedly flicks his tongue over the slit. The intense sensation is almost too much after the extensive buildup of arousal. Alex cries out and grips the back of Henry’s head, which Henry seems to take as encouragement to suck his way down. He takes Alex’s hips in his hands and Alex actually feels the second when his cock bumps the back of Henry’s throat. It’s fucking incredible. Henry swallows, then, and Alex _moans_.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so good, I fucking love it when you’re on your knees for me, goddamn you’re beautiful like this, fucking _fuck_.”

Henry pulls back, then wraps his hand around the base of Alex’s cock and starts moving his mouth and hand in tandem. The pressure is _perfect_ and everything builds inside Alex: the sight of Henry on his knees with his pink mouth wrapped around Alex’s cock; Henry’s blue eyes staring up at him; the unbelievable feeling of Henry’s slick heat on him; the way Henry’s fingers are making their way across Alex’s ass and sliding into his cleft. Pleasure coils within him while curses and praises tumble out of his mouth, fingers wrapped tight around the silky strands of Henry’s hair. Henry’s fingers rub lightly against Alex’s hole and he comes, suddenly, hips jerking, into Henry’s mouth. The mind-blowing feeling of release courses through his every limb, leaving him weak, tension bleeding out of his body. Henry pulls off of him and kisses his softening cock. Then Alex grabs Henry’s biceps and Henry takes the hint, getting on his feet to press a lingering kiss to Alex’s mouth.

Alex doesn’t know how long they stay like that, soft, open-mouthed kisses punctuated by quiet moans and sharp breaths. Henry’s arms wrap around Alex, supporting him, and Alex melts into his chest.

“Fuck,” Alex says again, dazed. “Ten years later and I still fucking love getting birthday head from a prince.” He thinks back to that night in the hotel, the way Henry pinned him down and made him feel _owned_. They were still a little tentative around each other, getting more and more comfortable as they got more opportunities to learn each other’s bodies. Henry taking control of him that night set him on fire.

“Does the prince part make it better somehow?”

“Royalty is a kink I didn’t know I had until I met you,” Alex tells him. Henry laughs, and Alex loves the way it feels, his body shaking in Alex’s arms.

“Next year, I’ll make you get on your knees and kiss my ring.”

Alex is so turned on by this all he can do is make a helpless noise against Henry’s chest. Henry laughs again.

“Happy birthday, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing! Find us on tumblr: [cmere](https://omgcmere.tumblr.com/) \+ [maraudererasmut](https://maraudererasmut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
